


mj's zkdd 2020

by marijayne



Series: two different parts of the same whole [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Sneaking Out, Zutara Drabble December 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marijayne/pseuds/marijayne
Summary: It may be alternate universe but zuko and katara are still destined to be together.Not-so-loosely connected narratives for Zutara Drabble December.Zuko is the son of a colonial governor, making plans to leave his terrible home life as soon as he can make his own way on a trade vessel.Katara and her brother are looking for information about their father.Then their alter-egos cross paths one night.Drafting and posting the same day will be a fun challenge. Maybe.Sorry for starting halfway through. Better late than never I suppose.
Relationships: Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: two different parts of the same whole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111877
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. spine

“Where are you headed, Zuzu, so late at night?”

Azula. Zuko stopped, turned slowly towards her. The sound of her voice had sent a shock down his spine and caused his fingers to twitch. He wouldn’t fight her if he didn’t have to.

“I’m walking, Azula. Not that it’s any business of yours.” Zuko was mildly impressed by his own steady voice. Did he chance turning to walk again?

“Father won’t be pleased that you’re sneaking out.”

Zuko considered quickly. Father was away on business, it would be days before he returned. “I’m not sneaking,” Zuko said with more confidence than he felt. “Just walking. Care to join me?” It was a gamble, he knew, but perhaps worth taking.

Something flickered across her eyes, but her scowl remained firmly in place. “Of course not. Stay out of trouble Zuzu. If you can.”

Zuko started walking backwards, waving lazily before he turned.


	2. one at a time

The trick to taking a big risk is to take many small risks, one at a time.

Pulling on her navy tunic in the dark: small risk

Padding past gran gran’s open bedroom door: small risk

Opening and closing the door to the silent apartment: small risk

Slipping through the alleys of her neighborhood: small risk

Flowing like water through the shadows of the market shops: small risk

Spotting a boy alone at a table for two covered in shadow: small risk

Sliding in to the seat across from him while he’s looking the other direction: small risk

Joining the fire prince for public tea on a Tuesday night: big risk


	3. breathless

Zuko paid his debts. He worked hard and was not beholden to anyone.

He did owe this girl something, but not for long.

Last night, he could have taken those pirates on his own, for the record.

And after, he could have waited for that slash across his bicep to heal on its own, thank you very much.

But that’s not how it played out.

Now he’s sipping terrible tea across from the water bender, making small talk while they keep an eye on the seedy shop across the street. 

The night wears on. It’s easier to talk to her than he thought it would be.It’s not like he’s enjoying himself though. He reheats her tea just for something to do.

The light across the street remains stubbornly on and the girl frowns in its direction.

“Don’t worry, they’ll leave. We’ll get your necklace back,” Zuko says in what he hopes is a reassuring tone.

Her eyes slip to meet his and ignite with the brightness of her smile. For the smallest moment, Zuko is breathless. Not that it means anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry folks, his guard is up and nothing will come of this errand.


	4. can you feel me?

Long after the lights in the shop turn off, Katara peers through the dirty window in the back door while Zuko watches the alley. All is still.

Katara freezes water into place within the lock and smiles with satisfaction when the mechanisms snap into place. Zuko slips in silently behind her, soundlessly closing the door behind him.

The backroom is dark and sparse. For a moment, Katara watches him move silently through shadows along the east wall, looking for her necklace on the many shelves. She takes the western path.

The water bending scroll surprises her. She’s never seen one so ornate before. The ink rich even in the darkness. There’s something about the woman depicted in the katas, the curve of her smile maybe, or the twist of her hair. She looks almost _familiar_. Katara leans in a little, strains her eyes in the dim light. Maybe if she could just see a little better, maybe -

“ - Can you feel me? Katara?!” Zuko is hissing and Katara suddenly feels the heat of his fingers wrapped around her shoulder, shaking her hard. Instinctively, she shrugs him off and steps away.

“Are you okay?” Zuko asks. Even in her disorientation, she hears something like concern in his voice.

“I’m fine,” she says, taking another step away, “let’s keep looking.”

“No need.” He closes the distance she’s just created. “I found it. Let’s get out of here.”

When Zuko grabs her wrist to guide her back outside, she does not pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not that it means anything.


	5. feelin sentimental

Zuko leads her through a short maze of alleyways before coming to a familiar, shorter building that will give him access to the city’s sprawling rooftops. He jumps up without looking back, confident that she will follow. When he’s sure they are far enough away from the shop, he settles into the shadows against a wide chimney. The city is dark below them. The cloudy sky is a milky silver. But it is the water bender beside him who has captured his attention, the comfortable silence stretching out between them.

As the adrenaline wanes she begins to shiver. Zuko starts as he remembers the reason they are together. Carefully, he unties it from his wrist and pools the soft silk ribbon in his palm. Silently, he offers it to her. Again, her smile catches him off guard.

“Would you tie it for me?” she asks, turning slightly away and lifting her cascading hair. Her neck is a luminous caramel island in the dark. He prays for Agni to steady his hands.

She surprises him when she drops her hair and leans against him. He surprises himself when his arm pulls her closer and remains protectively around her.

“The necklace was my mothers,” Katara whispers. “It’s all I have left of her.” She places her hand gently over his. “Thank you for getting it back.”

Zuko does not know what to say, so he only nods into her thick curls. Tightens his fingers imperceptibly to squeeze her arm.

Katara sighs and looks out to the moon. “I miss her.”

“I miss my mom too,” Zuko breaths. What is it that makes her so easy to talk to?

“Will you tell me about her?” Katara asks sleepily, nestling closer into him.

To his great surprise, he does.


	6. obvious

It is still dark when Katara wakes. The clouds have cleared enough that she easily spots the sliver moon’s position. It must be close to four in the morning. Katara lets out a long breath in relief. Still hours from Gran Gran or Sokka even considering waking up. Plenty of time to get home before anyone notices she’s been gone.

It takes her a beat to remember she’s tucked into the fire bender’s side.

“Zuko,” she whispers, turning to face him and immediately missing the warmth he was sharing. She considers his relaxed features and even breathing. Even his scar looks less angry. “Hey,” she says louder, shaking him a little for good measure. “Hey, you should probably go home.” His eyes blink open and his body tenses into consciousness.

“Let’s go,” Katara says softly, wondering if he always wakes up scowling. Worrying that she has offended him by falling asleep against him, by taking advantage of him in this way when he had helped her. When they are practically strangers.

Zuko nods silently, gets to his feet stiffly, offers her his hand to help her stand, and strides across the rooftop tiles. He doesn’t look back at her, but Katara wonders if he’s slowed his pace to be in step with her. When Zuko leaps into the street, Katara jumps down beside him, and he quirks his eyebrow at her.

When they get to the alley that Katara will disappear into, they stop and consider each other.

“Thanks, for your help.” Katara says, needing something to say.

Zuko only nods at her silently.

Katara is not sure what to do. She glances down the dark alley and looks back at the fire bender, waiting. She’s not bothered by continuing on her own; this isn’t her first time sneaking out at night, or her first time navigating this alley with only the moon to guide her. Still, she feels reluctant to go. Thank you doesn’t quite seems like enough.

“Meet me in two nights,” he says, looking somewhere over her right shoulder.

Katara forces herself not to look behind her. She’s sure he’s talking to her. She blinks her eyes stupidly. “Why?” she manages to get out, instantly regretting saying anything.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he asks, his molten amber eyes catching hers for just a moment before darting away. “We make a good team. Unless. You don’t have to. Its fine.”

The slip in his confidence bolsters hers. “Two nights. On the rooftop.”

The fire bender nods and she turns away at his agreement, not trusting herself to say or do anything else before sleeping for at least ten hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, awkward Zuko's still in there, Agni bless him.


	7. crashing waves

Zuko rises with the dawn, completes his morning meditation and katas, stays at breakfast long enough for his sister and the staff to see him.

The morning sun has only started to warm their colony when he slips into the anonymity of the docks. No, not quite anonymity. A few fisherman wave to him in greeting as he makes his way down the docks to Captain Jee’s vessel. If people here know he’s the governor’s son, they pretend not to, calling him Lee as he’s asked and giving him orders like any other dockhand.

The docks are the promise of another life that Zuko might escape into completely if he is careful and plays it right. He’s been coming for day jobs for months now. Zuko doesn’t feel comfortable anywhere, but he has a growing competence here, building a reputation as quiet, strong, willing to work. A major step is tonight’s overnight job as a crewman for Jee. Captain Jee likely knows well enough who his father is and the possible repercussions. Likely Jee is only permitting Zuko to join for this run because his father is with Uncle, the Firelord, in Caldera City. Jee does’t know that Zuko’s father couldn’t care less if he showed up safe at night.Zuko doesn’t care what Jee knows about all that. He’s going to make the most of this opportunity. He’s going to learn all he can and show Jee that he can be a valuable member of his crew. And then, after he’s proven himself, he’s going to get far away from here and never look back.

Zuko pauses at the gangplank, watching the crashing waves rock Jee’s ship. Any other day, the waves would calm him, would remind him of the careful inhale-exhale of his morning meditation. But today the crashing waves only make him think of the water bender’s eyes, the deep blues and greens that greeted him when he woke the first time this morning. Of all the questions that he read there and all the danger they threatened to coax from him. Zuko pinches the bridge of his nose in concentration. He won’t think about the water bender today. Today he is Lee and Lee has a job to do. He can’t return to that other life until tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking and writing and sitting and editing and reworking in a single after dark session is a real challenge y'all. Thanks for sticking with me.


	8. so sublime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sublime has a lovely definition in chemistry which I've taken advantage of here bc even though these kids are clearly destined to be together, they're not quite there, ya know?

The fire bender isn’t all Katara thinks about. She has responsibilities to attend to. When she’s completed those she and Sokka wander around the city gathering information that might help them locate their father. They complete odd jobs in exchange for vegetables or rice or a few coins. She takes note of every child that’s ill, every injured refugee. The people here are in great need, and Katara knows she and Sokka won’t stay long. She’ll do as much as she can for them before leaving.

That’s not to say that she doesn’t think about the fire bender. Some. She has to puzzle out what he might need from her and why in the names of Tui and La she agreed to meet him on a rooftop instead of slowly working down the list of injured who need her. He had been right. They had made a good team, each anticipating and complimenting the others’ strengths and weaknesses in their brief time as allies. By the time he lit his palm aflame to illuminate the cramped shed where she addressed his wounds, they were already partners. When his mask slipped, it wasn’t enough to change the fact that he had refused to turned his back on someone who had needed him. There is good reason to hear him out.

Sokka knows that she leaves at night, knows that she is both agitated and emboldened by the moon. They don’t talk about it, but after she’d been out a few nights he had lingered in her doorway after saying good night. “You know, some of the fire nation colonists have started setting out an icon. They call her the painted lady.” Katara had feigned ignorance. “Be careful little sis,” he had whispered, pushing a small tub of red pant into her palm before calling down the hall to Gran Gran’s open bedroom door, “You look SO tired sis, good night then!”

So when it is finally time to meet the fire bender, she doesn't hesitate to pull out the loose robes. Her fingers don’t falter as they paint deep red swirls over her cheeks and exposed shoulders. She disappears into her dark cloak, tucking her veiled hat under its folds, and slips out into the night.

Katara waits on the roof for almost an hour, second guessing every conclusion she had made from their two brief encounters. Worrying over the confidence she has placed in him until it is a smooth, iced stone in the pit of her stomach. She senses him running up the tile behind her, and rises quickly, turning in a swirl of robes and netting. He halts when their eyes lock, and she feels her doubts sublime away, the way she makes an ice dagger disappear into nothing after it has served its purpose.


	9. tired of these walls

Zuko collects himself quickly, frustrated by the vessel’s late arrival into port and his rush to meet the water bender before she disappears. If he had been focused on the task, he wouldn’t have been caught off guard by her otherworldly appearance.

It is the makeshift hospital that needs her, and he quickly takes her deep into the slum, pointing out the patrolling vigilantes and the guard stationed outside the hospital door - just a kid caught up in something he shouldn't be. The mask slips comfortably into place; the blue spirit warily watches a group disappear around the corner, nods at her, and leads the way.

When the kid sees the painted lady floating beside the blue spirit, his eyes widen before lowering in reverence. Although he would not be required to pay the entrance fee, the blue spirt presses a gold coin into the kid’s hand. The mother superior is waiting in the courtyard. The blue spirit presses a coin pouch into the old nun’s palms, thick with Lee’s wages and any loose coin Zuko could gather from the governor’s compound. The spirit silently bows before sweeping his arm theatrically back to the painted lady.

The painted lady bows. “Take me to your patients most in need.” The mask hides Zuko’s surprise at the new melody of her voice. The nun scurries down the hall.

The blue spirit stands sentry in each doorway, ensuring that the lady’s work is not disturbed.

They do not speak again until they part ways, whispering times to reconvene as daybreak threatens the horizon.

As weeks wear on and their exploits continue, Zuko finds he is not the one that needs her, but he doesn’t mind being beside her.The blue spirit and the painted lady have much to accomplish, and they quickly fall into beneficial rhythms as they each assist the other in quests of justice and healing. But it is the minutes before they part that occupy Zuko’s daytime thoughts. Those moments when they share glances of their other selves.

After they had been together for five weeks, Zuko steps a little further into the shadows of her alleyway before their exchange of future plans. He takes a steadying breath. Her bright eyes wait expectantly. He focuses on a tiny freckle beside her right eye, cursing himself for not being able to hold her gaze.

A pathetic little cough escapes his lips. _Agni_ , its just a conversation. “K - . Um. Sorry.” Zuko loosens the mask and lets it hang comfortably at his back.“Kay, Jee has asked me to join his crew for a longer job. Um. It’s four days. Maybe five. It’s a really important opportunity. For me. I -“

Zuko startles when her small hands catch his in midair. Was he just waving his hands around? _Spirits._ Her hands are freezing. To distract himself he calls upon his inner fire and shifts his wrists to wrap her hands in his.

“Zuko,” she whispers, “you don’t need my permission to go.”

If it wasn’t so evident that her hands needed warming, he would step away in exasperation. “I’m not looking for your permission.”

Katara makes a little hum in the back of her throat. “What _are_ you looking for?” It’s not a challenge. The edges of her voice are soothing, like water lapping against the docks. It is a fair question. Zuko considers what his answer might be, his breath slowing to match the shifting water that has sprung, unbidden, in his mind.

“I’m hoping for your counsel.” Zuko closes his eyes to better bring the words together. “I’m so tired of these walls. Jee is my best option for leaving and not looking back. But not yet. Working with you has been - it is important to me.”

Zuko had forgotten their hands were entwined; her tentative squeeze disrupts the calming lap of water he’d been imagining, and his eyes open. Gentle clouded seas of blue meet him.

“I’m not staying here forever either. Honestly Sokka and I would have left awhile ago if it wasn’t for - if it wasn’t for our work together. You should go. I will - be here when you return.”

Lee will join the crew in two days time. Zuko and Katara will meet on their rooftop tomorrow, when the moon is growing with hope above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really got away from me, but it's still under a thousand words so I'm just going to decide to be satisfied with it.  
> Weaving this world as I go is so fascinating. I am finding that I'd rather spend more time here.


	10. stay?

“I was repairing those shelves at the jerky stand at the market today, and I overheard a very interesting conversation.”Katara glances at her brother warily. This could lead literally anywhere.

“The short story please,” she laughs.

“The short story is that for centuries the blue spirit was loyal to no one but the downtrodden. But recently he has sworn fealty to the painted lady, and now their icons must stand fiercely together when displayed in a home or shop.” Sokka stops in the path to look at her. “Sound familiar Sis?”

Katara pauses, considering.

“Do you know who he really is?”

She nods.

“Is he trustworthy?”

This is a complicated question. Katara settles on, “He is honorable.”

This is not quite the answer that Sokka needs. “Do you trust him?”

“With my life. Almost every night.”

Sokka considers this. “Then I think it’s time I met him. We need to plan our next move.”

Katara tries not to have expectations of her time with Zuko. Expectations lead to disappointment. Disappointment is distracting. And there are _so many_ people who need her to stay focused.

Whatever she had expected from the night before his extended absence, it is not what she finds.

Zuko is there already. He does not rise to meet her. When Katara cocks her head to the side in a question, he almost smiles at her.He looks almost _happy._ Four odd things. Katara sits her hat and veil down on the tiles and slides down against the chimney, her dark cloak pooling around her. “Well?” she says as gently as she can. “What’s going on here?”

“Ah. I thought we could stay? For a while. I brought tea,” and indeed, Katara sees now the comforting curl of steam from the cups beside him. She considers this, the peaceful union of their elements. “Uncle says sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life’s true delights.”

Katara catches herself giggling at the shift in his voice as he recites the words, her apprehensionat the change in their routine falling away easily. Zuko catches her laughter and joins her. The sound of his raspy chuckle is salt spray against her calves. It is the reassuring and anchoring pull of wet sand.

“And anyway we spend so much time together, we shouldn’t be strangers any more.” Zuko finishes in a rush, and looks at her expectantly. After a moment, he holds out one of the tea cups to her.

Katara nods. The brush of his fingertips across her palm when he deposits her cup there leaves a delicate string of invisible sparks. Katara is not sure that she believes these fingers belong to the same hand that has steadied her elbow countless times after an especially draining night of healing. The same fingers that flex almost imperceptibly against the hilts of the dao swords before making good on a promise for justice. 

With gentle flames in his amber eyes, he tells her about the large delegation sent by the Fire Lord himself, appearing at the compound gate that morning with the urgent message that the Fire Lord was detained in the Capital and beseeches his esteemed brother and niece to attend the summit on natural resources in the far east regions of the Earth Kingdom on his behalf. How Zuko had put on his best sullen pout when Azula shot him a smug smirk of satisfaction at being invited while he must stay behind. How he had managed not to smile when it was revealed that they would need to leave immediately, and be gone for a week or more. With the trappings of the spirts around them, two shadows in a dusty fire nation colony offer prayers of gratitude to the distant fire lord.

There is something different about this Zuko. But even the difference is comfortable in a way that Katara does not understand. The words flow easily between them; it is a new dance that they fall in to as though it were habit.They swim in a freedom of just being: being themselves, being together, being here. When all is said and done, they part ways in the darkest part of the night. Katara is sure they’ve become friends. 


	11. wanting more

The very early morning rush has just subsided when Zuko drums his fingers on the long counter at Mezo’s food stand on the docks.

“Lee!” the man exclaims, clapping the younger man’s shoulder across the bar. “Good morning!”

Zuko nods his head slightly. “I’m meeting some people here -“

“Friends!” Mezo does not seem to have a volume below 10. “You’re meeting friends!?”

“Mezo,” Zuko hisses, “please don’t be weird about it.”

Mezo’s face becomes very serious. He drops the volume of his voice very slightly. “Of course. I will not embarrass you in front of your _friends._ Hey, while we’re being serious, you are leaving with Captain Zee today, yes?”

Zuko nods again. “Yes. It is a great honor to be chosen for his crew for a longer job.”

“Lee, you have worked very hard, yes? We are all very proud of you.”

Zuko cannot hide the start of a smile. “Thank you,” he says, earnestly.

“Sokka!” Mezo bellows out, popping the moment between them.

“Mezo! Buddy!” the young man’s exuberance almost matches Mezo’s.“When my sister told me we were coming here I knew it was going to be alright. Do you still have that koala sheep stew?”

Mezo is nodding enthusiastically, “Yes! Yes of course!”

Katara appears next to Zuko, laughing softly and whispering “sorry” under her breath.

“Great! You’re going to love this sis. Mezo we’ll all have a bowl, yeah?” he asks, addressing Zuko for the first time.

Mezo pauses in his scuttling behind the bar. His voice is surprisingly soft. “As these are the _friends_ you are meeting, maybe better to meet in the back room, yes? I’ll bring these when they’re ready.”

Zuko does not miss the look that Katara gives him, tries to tell her with his own look that he doesn’t know what that’s supposed to mean either. He nods at Mezo and leads the way.

Before they sit, Sokka grabs Zuko’s forearm formally before pulling him into a crushing hug. “That’s for keeping my sis alive for all these weeks,” he says before sitting heavily at the table.

“I’m pretty sure she doesn’t need me for that.” Zuko says, looking at Katara. She rolls her eyes at him. But Katara doesn’t need him, not as the painted lady or anyone else. She’s a better bender than he’ll ever be. She can handle herself.

Sokka’s guffaw is genuine, somehow comforting. “Truer words buddy. What am I supposed to call you?”

Zuko looks at Katara, the shrug of her shoulders so slight that he’s sure no one else would even notice. “Lee is fine.”

“Okay, great, Lee. Katara tells me she trusts you. She tells me that you’re wanting more than this colony can offer and obviously _we_ aren’t sticking around forever. We’re looking for my dad and it seems we all have a lot of work to do. We should work together.”

Zuko is not sure what to say, even though Katara had prepared him for this last night. He pinches the bridge of his nose in concentration. When he opens his eyes, he’s looking at Katara. She nods so slightly. It’s the way the painted lady nods at the blue spirit to release him from her side, when the pursuit of justice requires that they take different paths. But this time, it is an invitation to convergence. Zuko turns and nods at Sokka.

The three make plans in hushed voices, until Mezo appears in the doorway, Zuko’s cue to board. They all stand. Sokka grabs his shoulder and wishes him luck. Zuko finds himself surprised at how easily Katara, powerful and fierce, tucks herself into his embrace. He wraps himself around her, rounding his shoulders to compensate for their different heights, hoping for a balance between gentle and firm, hoping his lack of practice in hugging is not too evident.“Don’t forget you’re coming back this time,” she whispers, her warm lips brushing against his ear. Zuko finds all he can do is nod and inhale the sweet smell of her hair.

There is plenty of talk on a vessel and Lee learns much during these days and nights. The best knots. Star charts. Taverns to avoid in other towns. These men’s future plans and lost loves. When they trade stories of the blue spirit avenging their daughters or delivering supplies to their back doors, he feels his face flush in the dark. When they talk of the painted lady, he feels a fierce protectiveness for her. Even the earth kingdom men have adopted the river spirit as their patron saint. When the talk turns to the recent sightings of the two together, Lee bites the inside of his cheek. These men respect the blue spirt, they are grateful for his gifts; who are they to begrudge his union to the painted lady? How could they be surprised that he, too, would be stirred by her beauty and compassion. Lee wants to explain it’s not like that. But Lee wouldn’t know anything about it.

All these seafaring men know Lee. He is one of them and it is nice to belong. Even only two nights at sea is reason to celebrate and they drag him along to revelry when they make it to port. Lee goes along, but he returns to his quarters earlier than most, the intricate copper bangle around his wrist his only souvenir.

On the last night at sea, Lee comes across Captain Jee on the deck. Lee has been a willing student and the captain points out a few new star patterns for Lee to memorize. “You have done well,” the captain remarks. “I’d like you to join me on my next long circuit. It would be months before you could return home. Will you think on it?”

Lee doesn’t have to think on it. This has been his greatest wish for months. And now, he has friends depending on his success. “When do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all usually I'm pretty good at keeping things short and tight but this story is really getting away from me. Scrivener says I'm sliding in just under the drabble wire at 990 words so here's hoping.  
> Yesterday I had to make an in-person appearance and the two hours of drive time led to a lot of in-mind world building and now I'm just hoping I remember enough of it to do these two justice.


	12. muse

In the weeks since Zuko’s return, comfortable rhythms have settled between them. Tonight, something is off. He has never been this late before. When he offers his hand to help Katara up, he winces, although she can tell he’s trying to hide it.

“Zi, what’s wrong?” Katara asks, assessing his clean and pressed black tunic, his spotless pants. Whatever happened, it wasn’t on the way here.

He will not look at her and she takes a deep breath. “You don’t have to tell me,” Katara offers, “But you will sit here and be still while I see what I can do.”

They never give each other direct orders. It is a risk that reflects the seriousness of the situation. “It’s nothing,” he says, “only sparing,” but he complies, gingerly sitting against their chimney. Leans his head against the firm earth. Closes his eyes. Takes shallow breaths. Katara considers this with concern.

When he doesn’t move after several moments, Katara kneels before him, reverently opens his tunic and slides the sleeves down his muscular arms. The bruising down his side is extensive. He clearly wrapped the dirty bandage over his left shoulder and bicep himself.Gingerly, Katara unwinds the fabric. Her hands are steady, professional. But she cannot keep her whisper of “Tui and La” from escaping.

“Zi,” Katara whispers. He hums quietly in response, his eyes still closed. Katara thanks every god she can think of that he made it to this spot. “I’ve never seen a burn like this,” she mumbles, pulling water from wherever it’s hiding and coating her hands to sooth the blackened skin. The burn doesn’t go deep, like it grazed across his skin as he was moving, but the pattern is feathered, the muscle beneath gnarled in a way that she’s not encountered. It is an exhausting knot to unravel.

“Lightening,” he mumbles after a little too long. “Azula’s a prodigy you know.” He chuckles dryly and grimaces as his body rebels against the sudden movement.

Katara concentrates on her task. Attempts to be professional. Tells herself that she heals injuries worse than this almost nightly. It’s nonsense of course. This is not just any injury. This is not just any body. She cannot stop the flood of thoughts, and so she only attempts to contain her musings like a storm trapped just off the shore. When she is satisfied with the state of his shoulder, Katara turns her attention to his side. She assesses each rib and carefully addresses the damage. At least here she is on familiar ground. “Your ribs are broken,” she whispers, and then, softer, “spirits, how many times have your ribs been broken?” She lingers, taking her time, whispering soft assurances to herself, or to him. To them both. 

When Katara realizes her strength is waning, she pauses, her fingers fluttering over his side. She takes a steadying breath. She tries to feel the pull of the hidden new moon at the edges of her consciousness. Reaches out for the strength of the high tides not far from their rooftop, the water surging in the moon’s absence. She can feel it, there, just out of reach, but she’s so very, very tired.

Katara thinks she has made it to the ocean after all. The gentle waves are caressing her hair in their careful dance with the sun-kissed sand. The tug is comforting. Soothing.Its a lovely place to rest and think. And there’s so much to think about. The list of people who need her. The field of wild flowers she walked through yesterday. Her brother’s latest plan for finding their father. Gran Gran’s careful instruction in weaving. Zuko. Zuko leaving and Zuko coming back and the easy dance of fighting beside him. Of healing without also having to spare some attention for additional threats. How on a good night they are like his dual swords, two halves of a single weapon. Two different parts of the same whole. There’s something else though, tugging at her consciousness. It’s slow in coming together. There’s something wrong. She’s not laying serenely enveloped by her element. She’s crumpled into something warm and firm. And there’s music. No, not quite music. Its her name, but it’s such a lovely melody. Who would ever whisper her name with such reverence? Katara considers for a long time, her mind thick with fog that is not obeying her command to dissipate.

“Zi?” she finally whispers, and the waves combing her hair pause.

“Kai, I’m here. I’ve got you. I’m here.” Just like that, the waves are gone, replaced by strong hands and a raspy whisper that is only for her.

Katara lets herself sink into him, feels him pull her closer, tucking her head under his chin. She could dissolve here, and it would probably be alright. “How long has it been?” she finally asks, when she’s satisfied that fatigue is her only ailment.

Zuko eases his hold on her, maybe satisfied himself that she is past the worst of it. “Not long. Less than an hour I think. Kai. Thank you. But, please pay better attention to yourself.”

Katara has always found such a task difficult. It seems unlikely that she’ll improve much now. But Zuko has been so kind to her, she feels she should at least try. “Okay,” she finally manages, pulling away from Zuko and sitting, tentatively stretching out.

“Maybe we take it easy tonight, huh?” Zuko suggests, searching her eyes carefully for something. Honestly, he shouldn’t be so concerned. Clearly she’s fine. He’s the one who showed up barely- “Oh!” Katara exclaims, the evenings events rushing back to her. “Are you still hurt? I can help. I can -“

Zuko stops her with a slow shake of his head. “I’m _fine_. Thanks to you. _You_ should take it easy.”

Katara considers. “There’s one boy, on the eastern outskirts of town. I have to go there. Just one. Promise.”

Zuko sighs deeply. Nods. Resigns himself. He can’t let her go alone like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko listened to too many of his mother’s romance stories to keep it strictly professional during this little intermission. You know he pulled her into his lap as soon as he realized what had happened, upped his ambient temperature a few degrees, and started whispering all the sonnets he could remember to keep himself from an angsty spiral. He’ll never admit it though. And even if he did, he’ll swear it doesn’t mean anything. 
> 
> Merry Christmas eve to those who celebrate, and happy almost Friday to everyone else. Thank you for reading and for all your lovely encouragement. <3


	13. here with you

Zuko does his best to ignore his concern for Katara. He should be grateful for her stubborn refusal to turn her back on anyone, most of all him. But he can’t quite get himself there.

They have donned their spiritual personas, but are somehow more their mortal selves on the long journey to the outskirts of town. They are slightly slower, fractionally more cautious. Katara has amplified the gentle mist that had rolled in off the water, providing more cover than the painted lady would normally feel is necessary. They talk more than is strictly necessary. Zuko strains to hear any indication of fatigue in the whispers of her voice. Eventually, he suspects she’s doing the same.Katara tells him about this boy. She’s been coming for weeks on the nights she doesn’t meet Zuko and sometimes on the nights she does. The boy’s family leaves the door unlatched for her. Ever hopeful. She can’t find the source of his ailment.

It is a quiet night. The new moon has cast the world in shadow. Zuko thanks Agni when they arrive without incident, and hesitates when he realizes where they are. The ramshackle house is familiar. The blue spirit has been here himself. When the painted lady lets herself in silently, the blue spirit slides through the shadows beside her. Normally, he would stay by the door, keeping watch. But tonight, the painted lady folds her chilly fingers around his wrist and guides him to the boy’s bedside.

Zuko knows this kid. Once or twice a week he’ll bring lunch to his dad on the docks. Marco. Mano maybe. Mino. He’s been sick for a long time. Every few weeks the blue spirit delivers food at the back door. A few coins. But being here beside the sleeping child is so much more. It feels somehow wrong to be in this room under any false pretense, no matter how well-intentioned. He has the ridiculous thought that he should be here as himself. As Lee.

Katara gets right to work. If she notices his hesitation, she doesn’t show it. The family has left a large basen of cool, clear water and a simple chair beside Mino’s bed. She draws the cool water to herlong slender fingers. When her hands begin to glow with that soft, familiar blue, she gently lowers them over Mino’s brow. He stirs in his sleep, smiles a little. When he stills, she moves down to his chest, where she lingers over his tiny heart.

Mino grimaces a little, his green eyes fluttering before slowly opening. Zuko looks quickly to Katara for guidance, but she’s absorbed in her work. When Mino’s eyes fall on Zuko, they grow wide, maybe with awe or fear. Of course fear. Zuko realizes the blue spirit’s mask is not a friendly face to wake up to. Without a second thought, Zuko reaches behind his head to loosen the ties of the mask and swings it to rest behind his neck. He puts a finger silently to his lips, and the boy nods seriously.

Katara is still concentrating on her task, and Zuko kneels beside the bed. “Hey buddy,” he whispers. “You’re going to be okay.”

The boy nods again. “She makes it better.”

“She does.” Zuko whispers. “You go back to sleep, okay? We’ll stay here with you for a while.”

The boy smiles drowsily. “Okay,” he whispers, taking Zuko’s hand and squeezing tightly.

They sit for a long time. Katara is determined, in the way that she always is. He will have to watch her closely or he’ll be carrying her home. Every fifteen minutes or so Zuko reaches over to place his hand on her shoulder, her wrist, her back. A reminder that they are taking it easy tonight. That she should rest for a few minutes before trying again. She doesn’t even look up until the third time he’s done this, inhaling sharply at seeing his face and not the mask. “It’s okay,” Zuko whispers to her, and she accepts this meager explanation before closing her eyes and taking many slow and steadying breaths. Steeling herself for the next round. Mino’s tiny fingers remain tightly wrapped around Zuko’s. They stay as long as Zuko dares. For the first time, it is as hard for him to leave her patient as it is for her.


	14. keep me warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko wait out a storm. Katara glimpses another piece of Zuko's life as Lee.

Katara knows she cannot do more tonight. Silently, she prays to Tui and La that she is not the best they have to offer. That somehow they can provide some other intervention for this boy. She is full of questions as she follows Zuko out, for it is clearly Zuko who is here with her now. He still moves silently through the shadows like the blue spirit, but his hands are not resting on his sheathed swords. His mask swings lazily at his back. His body looks almost - comfortable.

He pauses outside the boy’s home. The heavy mist around them is not of her making. There’s a wind coming off the sea. Katara stands beside him, straining her senses out towards the water, at least five miles from this spot. “There’s a storm,” she offers. “Not far. Moving pretty fast.” Zuko turns to study her. Katara holds his gaze, a silent challenge of her own. He looks out over her shoulder, away from town, and resolves something in himself. Katara lets him turn her so she’s facing out into the countryside as well. He points to something out in a field. “There’s a communal storehouse not far, see there? Maybe ten minutes north east of here. We will wait it out there.” His voice is low and resolved. His warm breath tickles her ear.

Katara could keep the rain from them easily but she knows tonight is not the night to take chances, and the wind will only fatigue her more. The structure isn’t far, less than a mile, and even if they move slowly Katara is sure they can get there. She sighs and starts off across the field. Her questions will have to wait.

Katara unlocks the storehouse easily and locks it behind them. There are shelves and shelves of supplies: farming tools, fishing nets, bricks and posts, barrels of dry goods, bolts of fabric. Zuko grabs a stack of blankets from a shelf and begins to climb a ladder on the far side of the room. Katara follows and finds herself in a hayloft. She watches Zuko fuss for a while before laying two of the blankets down on the far side of the loft, a little shielded from the entrance by a taller pile of hay.

“What is this place?” Katara asks, a bit in awe, crossing the room. She doesn’t hesitate before settling down beside him. Something in the back of her mind tells her she should question this easy comfort, but she’s too tired and has too many other question to focus her energy there.

“There’s a storehouse in each of the districts. People apply to the counsel for the things that they need and if they’re in the storehouse the counsel gives them out.”

“Where - where does it all come from?” Katara asks, a little taken aback.

“Some from other citizens who have extra or don’t have need for something anymore. Some from the Fire Lord. Some from me, that is from the Blue Spirit, not officially from _me_. I’m pretty sure Father doesn’t know about them.”

Katara finds that hard to believe. How could such a network so beneficial to his people pass unnoticed by the governor?Zuko must see the confusion on her face, because he chuckles a little. “I doubt father would let something so inherently _good_ last long.”

“How did you come across them?”

“As Lee. This was the first one I saw. Mino’s dad, actually, brought me here maybe a year ago. He needed help carrying Mino’s baby bed over and crates of other baby things. They - Mino ended up being their last kid.”

Katara considers this, and something slides into place. “Mino - is that the little boy?” Zuko nods and the silence stretches out between them. “It’s amazing,” Katara finally offers.

“It is.”

Katara nestles a bit into his side, and Zuko spreads the blankets over them carefully. Katara senses the rain explode around her just before she hears the fat drops against the roof. They are warm and dry and safe, and Katara allows herself to ease towards sleep. It has been such a very long day.

“Kai?” She almost doesn’t hear his whisper, muffled by her thick hair and the gentle song of the rain.

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t think I’ll go back. Home. I’ll leave in less than a week anyway, and if Father notices I’m gone, I’d rather it not coincide with Jee’s departure. He doesn’t need extra trouble.”

Katara sleepily considers this. Her questions get all mixed up with everything else she wants to tell him. “When you go, who will keep me warm?” she finally asks.

She feels the gentle shake of his chest as he laughs, his warm breath in her hair, the tightening of his arm around her. It makes her think of being on the ocean. Of being rocked to sleep by the gentle waves. Of being kissed by the warm salty wind. Of feeling like nothing could ever hurt her when she’s surrounded so fully by her element.


	15. don't worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm passes. Dawn arrives. Zuko writes a letter.

Zuko knows that she doesn’t need him to protect her. She is strong. Powerful. These truths don’t keep him from _wanting_ to protect her. Wanting to be useful to her in some way. When they are the spirits, out serving his people, they protect each other. But here, in this dark and confined space, they are not the spirts. They are some other versions of themselves - Kai and Zi. Just an exhausted girl and the boy who wants to keep any bad thing from ever touching her, caught in a storm. Zuko is reasonably sure they will have plenty of warning if anyone enters the storehouse. It seems just as likely that Mino’s family would find them as anyone else. With his mask tucked back into his tunic and her paint smudged by the rain, they are recognizable as Lee and Katara, people known to Mino, to most the town. No threat to anyone. They would be safe. Confident in this assessment, Zuko even allows himself to doze, some.

It is dark in the loft, but Zuko feels the growing pull of sunrise all the same. His arm is asleep, and he stretchs his fingers some before pulling Katara a little closer. Their legs are a tangle under the corse blankets, and Zuko takes deep centering breaths before warming their space a few degrees. Her steady breathing reminds Zuko of the candle meditation Uncle taught him; he breathes deeply in time with her. He had not expected it to be hard to think about leaving this place.

Zuko lights a tiny flame in the palm of his hand. She looks so young in the dim light. So carefree. This was a dangerous place to let his thoughts linger, over Kai. He extinguishs the flame and waits.

“Zi?”

“I’m here.”

“What time is it?”

“Sun’s been up for, maybe 40 minutes. Not long”

“Its so dark in here.”

Zuko relights the soft flame in his palm. “Hi.”

“Hi. Thanks.” His fierce and beautiful Kai almost looks shy in the dim light. It is - disarming.

“Sure. Of course.” _Agni he is an idiot. Couldn’t he think of anything better to say?_ Men on the docks took it upon themselves to tell him all kinds of things he didn’t want to know about being with a woman, but never once did anyone offer anything helpful on how to avoid thinking about how beautiful and amazing your vigilante partner and best friend is after chastely sleeping with her.

Katara looks at him, not expectantly exactly, just holding the space they share. “This was -“ she pauses to think. _Spirits please don’t say a mistake. It wasn’t even the first time they’d slept next to each other. It couldn’t be a mistake._ “This was a good idea.” _Oh thank Agni._ “You were right, it was better to wait it out. I know I can be - stubborn sometimes. And I appreciate that you’re here. That you’ve got my back. Its. _La this is not the way to start this morning._ Its going to be really hard to say good bye to you.”

 _Spirts help them._ “Hey, Kai, you can cry. It’s okay.” She has collapsed a little into his chest and heextinguishes the flame to hold her steady. 

“I’m not crying.” _Okay._

“I didn’t say you were. I said it was okay to cry. It’s going to be hard for me too. We’re not saying goodbye yet. But, um, I’m pretty sure Sokkawill murder me if I don’t get you home soon.” That at least gets a little chuckle from her. _When had he started running his fingers through her hair? Gods her hair was soft. Nope. Focus those thoughts Zuko on something besides her silky curls_.“And I bet the city is really lovely after the rain storm. See, it will be alright. You ready?”

It doesn't take long to fold the blankets and put them away. They decide to walk back to town as themselves, the painted lady’s straw hat and veil hanging loosely at Katara’s back and concealed by her dark cloak. Zuko is pleased to be right about the walk back. The field is bright green and sparkling with dew. Even the space within the city seems to shine in the early morning light. They walk side by side, as Zi and Kai, shoulders rubbing and light stories passing easily between them. Zuko doesn’t notice they are holding hands until long after they had started, and he marvels at the easy intimacy of it, at how easily their fingers lace together, as though they were made to fit together. When they part ways at the alley, it is like dozens of times before. They will meet again in two days time.

When he is alone, Zuko walks to the bakery to wait for Giyo to start her mid-morning shift. Her older sister works in the governor’s compound; together they will be a trustworthy way to get his sister a message. If Azula thinks he has already left, father will have no reason to doubt her. While he waits, Zuko sits in a shadowed corner of the shop and composes his letter before translating it into code.

-Zula. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me. Don’t worry. I’m okay and healing quickly. I won’t be coming home any time soon but I’m not going to forget about you. There are many on staff who care about you and will help you if you ask. I’ll send word later, when I get to someplace safe. I hope you will join me when you can. You may be able to send coded letters through Lu Ten. Be careful. Stay sharp.  \- 


	16. heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanna has some fun at Katara's expense. Some things are shared on a rooftop.

Sokka barely raises his eyebrow at Katara when she joins him and Kanna for breakfast. “Well, Katara.” Kanna begins, and Katara’s heart freezes in her chest. “Sokka tells me that you’ll both be leaving soon.” Katara releases the breath she was holding. Honestly, she should know better. Gran Gran begins conversations in the most terrifying way possible just for fun.

“Yes. We have a promising lead on dad out west. Do you still want to stay here?”

“Oh yes. My adventuring days are far behind me I’m afraid. And you know how safe it is here, now. What with all the spirits running around keeping things in check.” Did Katara imagine a brighter twinkle in Gran Gran’s eyes?

Sokka nearly spits out his coffee.

“Even still Gran Gran, please don’t go wandering around after dark while we’re gone, okay?”

Kanna smiles. “Of course.”

Katara passes the day in comfortable proximity to Sokka and her Gran Gran, determined to spend as much time all together as possible before she and Sokka must leave. They pull out their traveling clothes and gear and begin the tedious tasks of mending and preparing for an indefinite journey. The small family laughs and tells stories as they stitch and clean and air out.

When there’s a knock at the door around noon, Sokka jumps up to stretch his legs and answer it. “I hope those are my ocean kumquats!” Kanna calls after him.

“Lee?!?” Sokka calls, too loud, and it takes Katara a few beats too long to make meaning of it. Half the people in the city are named Lee, and Sokka knows nearly everyone.

Kanna though lights up like its the winter solstice and gets quickly to her feet. “Ah, Lee, how wonderful, please bring them through here to the kitchen!”

Katara glances up to be polite and immediately feels her face turn scarlet. Zuko is carrying a giant crate through the house. Zuko is in her house. Gran Gran knows Zuko and is leading him through her house. Gods.

“Katara!” Kanna calls from the kitchen, “come here Katara! Lee, you must meet my granddaughter Katara. She’s such a nice girl.”

Katara can hear Zuko struggling for words, mumbling something incoherent. When Katara steps into the kitchen, Sokka is seconds from loosing it. Zuko is as red-faced as Katara feels. Katara opens her mouth to say something and no words come to her. Pleadingly she looks to Sokka. He always has a plan. Tui and La please help him formulate a plan and not begin laughing maniacally.

“Gran Gran, Lee is. He’s helping us with dad. He and Katara already know each other.”

“Oh how lovely!” Kanna exclaims. Katara begins breathing again.

“Yeah. Um. Hi Lee. Nice to see you again.”

“Sure. Yes. You too.”

Sokka slaps his forehead behind Kanna’s back. “Okay well thanks for bringing these kumquats buddy. See you around soon.”

Everyone moves too quickly towards the door except for Kanna, who just stands in the Kitchen and chuckles to herself.

The next night several of the communal storehouses receive new donations from unwitting nobels in the the financial district. A stabbing victim claims to have woken from unconsciousness in the warehouse district with the painted lady herself glowing above her. There aren’t any more muggings in the warehouse district for many weeks.

Just before midnight, Katara holds a steaming cup of jasmine tea as she kneels beside Zuko, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

“Zi?”

“Hmm?”

“How long have you known my gran gran?”

His raspy laugh makes something go tight in Katara’s chest. “Turns out, longer than I’ve known you. She really loves those kumquats.”

“They cook up almost like sea prunes. Like food we ate back home at in the Southern Water Tribe.”

Zuko nods thoughtfully, his chin tickling through her hair.

Katara sits up and pivots to look at him in the moonlight. She considers his scar, the many masks he wears.

“Zi, will you write to me?”

“Of course. I’ll find the best messenger hawk, she’ll find you no matter where your travels take you.”

Katara bites her bottom lip. She can’t decide what it is she wants to say to this boy beside her, who is looking at her as though she could control the moon and stars and the ocean besides. Who doesn’t seem to notice that she has too much to say and can’t put words to any of it.

“Kai, do you really think we’ll see each other again?”

Katara takes a deep breath. Was that the question she wanted to ask too? And then Katara knows what she wants to say. Very slowly, like she’s moving under water, Katara takes Zuko’s hand and stretches it out between them, so that his palm is up and his wrist is exposed. She runs her thumb over his wrist, feeling the hum of his chi lines, sensing the tug of his pulse. Very carefully, she kisses his pulse point. Katara takes her mother’s necklace from its hiding place in her cloak and wraps it around his wrist twice, tying it firmly before lacing her fingers in his.

“We will,” she says, looking hopefully into the boy’s amber eyes.

She inhales deeply. It will be a long time before the heavenly scent of jasmine tea doesn’t bring her back to this spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I looked at the prompt list this morning to start thinking, I somehow missed today and started thinking about tomorrow. So.  
> I made a little change to their morning conversation from yesterday because editing in the same night is hard and their conversation didn't sit right with me when I re-read it.  
> Hard to believe this month is almost over. It's been such a joy to be writing these drabbles alongside so many of you.


	17. in my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more late night sharing and a heartfelt goodbye

Katara’s eyes sparkle in front of him, like the bioluminescent tides of a fire nation summer. The stone from her necklace is cool and calming against Zuko’s wrist. A welcome weight to keep him grounded. But how badly he wants to drift away. She is breathtaking in the colors of his homeland, the scarlet swirls shining on her brow and cheeks. Before he can think better of it, he cups her cheek with his free hand. When she closes her eyes and leans into his touch, some part of him that has felt unsure and alone ignites and burns down to ash and scatters with her exhale.

“There’s someplace I’d like to take you,” Zuko rasps. Katara nods. They rise and begin walking, their fingers still entwined.

The little beach is not far, the cliff easy enough to scale down. The sand is soft and still warm from the afternoon sun, surrounded by cliffs and sea. The dune grass is soft and inviting. The moon and stars reflect on the endless mirror of ocean. Zuko can hear Katara’s breath catch when she takes it all in, and he smiles broadly.

“I have something for you, too. May I?” Zuko asks, gently touching the cloak at her shoulder.

Katara asks dozens of questions with her eyes alight and nods; the heavy fabric pools at their feet.

Zuko produces the copper bangle, takes Katara’s hand, and slides the band up her arm to rest among the painted filigree on her bicep. Gently, he runs his thumb over her skin. “Perfect,” he whispers, and he’s not sure if he means her lovely eyes, or the way she’s biting her bottom lip, or the months they have shared, or this night.

When Zuko leans down to kiss her, when Katara rises to meet him, when her fingers run through his hair, he thinks he might cry. When they spread out her cloak and look out into the rest of their lives, a seed of hope takes root in that newly vacated part of of his soul. When he runs his warmed fingertips over her shoulders and down her arms, when she leans into him, when she tilts her neck in offering, he cannot help but oblige.

Long enough before dawn, Zuko walks Katara all the way to her front door. Zuko holds her as tightly as he dares at her threshold, memorizing the scent of her hair and the feeling of her fingers pressed into his shoulder blades. Zuko offers her what meager assurances he has available to him: They have a good plan. They will write. She will find her father soon. Zuko will find her when the time is right.

“And until then, will you keep my heart safe?”

“I will hold it right here, in the space where my heart should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it called scaling when you are climbing down?
> 
> I unfortunately spent most of my after-dark writing time reading supreme court cases for a brief due tomorrow and my tired brain is rebelling. So if this turns out to be terrible I'll revise tomorrow? Thanks for sticking with me.


	18. epilogue: home

Esteemed Counsel,

Our extended time in the occupied territory of Nasade was well spent. Enclosed you will find a detailed report co-authored by Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. What follows is a general synopsis of its contents:

Nasade has been occupied by the Fire Nation for more than 60 years. Fishing and trade are the primary industries, both well supported by the naturally occurring harbor. Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens appear to coexist with little local crime or conflict. The population has developed a unique culture that combines national customs and spiritual practices or features unique elements belonging only to Nasade. For instance, locals spoke of both a Blue Spirit who had protected their village for many years and the recent addition of a Fire Nation spirit, The Painted Lady. These stories were vibrant and widely told, and may be responsible for the lack of organized crime based in Nasade.

The governor, Ozai, has done little to address the poverty or other needs of his citizens. He may prove to be dangerous to both his citizens and the surrounding area. However, the Fire Lord severely restricted the governorship’s powers over local law enforcement and property rights prior to this governor’s appointment. Additionally, Ozai is often away from the city attending to other minor political matters on behalf of his brother, the Fire Lord. Nasade has a small counsel with representatives from the different districts who handle many of the city’s day-to-day affairs in a style similar to that in the Southern Water Tribe.

The governor’s daughter is a fire-bending prodigy but is rarely seen outside the family’s compound. Our intelligence suggests that she benefits from her father’s frequent absences and is receptive to positive reinforcement from both the household staff and the community.

The governor’s son leaves the compound at times and was described by citizens as generous and prone to contemplation. I had an opportunity to meet with him publicly once. Should the need or opportunity arise, I believe he would be a compassionate and dedicated political servant, open to the reforms backed by the W.L.

As Sokka details in the enclosed, we have uncovered valuable information on the potential whereabouts of the SWT contingent, and are already in pursuit. As suggested in the report, we are planning to briefly visit the Fire Nation after the SWT members are located and will make contact while there. I am optimistic that we will be able to return home soon, although we will, as always, accept whatever next assignment the counsel may have.

In your service,

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read along. I had such a fun time participating in zkdd and building this AU around this framework. Maybe I'll revisit this world in some later works? 
> 
> I'm hoping for unexpected joy in the coming year for all of you dear readers. May all good things be yours.  
> mj


End file.
